


Not who she is.

by Sem_Space-Universe (the_pink_flower6), the_pink_flower6



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism, Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Epic, Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heterosexual Character, Lesbian Character, Magic, Orphans, Past Child Abuse, Portals, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Torture, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pink_flower6/pseuds/Sem_Space-Universe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pink_flower6/pseuds/the_pink_flower6
Summary: it's a little short, sorry.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta (She-Ra)/Reader, Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 1





	Not who she is.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a little short, sorry.

\- Bow stop!- the princess shouted as her friend walked over to the fallen human. As usual, they went to the Whispering Forest to find the Horde warriors and found the unconscious man. The boy slowly walked over to the body and knelt down. The man lay on his stomach and did not move. Bow gently rolled the body onto its side and his eyes widened. The jacket was torn on the left side and, on which a cut was visible from which blood was flowing. The man had several small cuts on his face. And it was a girl, Bow knew, from the look on her face. The pants were also torn in several places and they were dirty. Her short black hair was tangled and had to be combed.  
"Glimmer, she's hurt. We have to help her.- said the guy, turning to his friend.  
\- What?! But what if she's from the Horde?! - the princess shouted. She didn't want to help the enemy. The boy said nothing, but beckoned the girl to come to him. Crossing her arms over her chest, she moved closer. And as she looked at the man, her face changed.  
"O-okay. Maybe we should help her. - her voice trembled a little, and she moved away. Bow lifted the body into his arms, smeared with blood as he did so. He'll wash up later. And having decided to carry the girl to the Bright Moon, they went back.  
***  
Bright Moon. The palace.  
When they arrived at the palace, they were met by Glimmer's mother, Queen Angella. She didn't expect them to return so soon ,but she also didn't expect them to bring someone. After explaining where they found this girl, Angela decided to help her, and later when she wakes up, they will find out where she is from. Putting the girl on the bed in one of the rooms, the queen called the nurse and the servants there. After giving some orders, she left the room to meet a disgruntled Glimmer and Bow, who was holding the bag found next to the girl.  
\- Glimmer ,Bow you can go ,with the man everything will be fine. - Angella replied calmly , who was about to go ,but was stopped.  
"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but may I take this bag to the girl?" I don't want to touch other people's things, and I'd like to take her there.- the guy asked. The Queen nodded and smiled. How many times had she told him not to speak to her so formally? But still, Bow always insisted no matter what. With a curt nod, he quickly entered the room and also quickly left without a bag in his hands.

And now he and Glimmer went to her room. So ,how went the Glimmer teleported ,and the Bow went. When he entered the room ,he found the princess sitting on the windowsill, facing the round window. He walked over to her and sat down opposite her:  
"Is everything all right, Glimmer?"  
She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. It was obvious that she was tense:  
"It's easy... I don't trust this girl. What if she's from the Horde?  
"I understand ,but we couldn't leave her there ,and she wasn't dressed like the Horde people. So let's not jump to conclusions and find out when she wakes up, okay? - Bow put his hand on the girl's shoulder and looked at her tenderly. Looking at the guy, the princess nodded ,her shoulders slumped and the tension eased.  
***  
The girl did not wake up for another four days ,but she was checked several times a day ,and a glass of water and food were brought to her room. Bow was also checking on the girl, and as usual, he came into the room with a plate of sliced carrots ,cabbage leaves, and fruit. He was about to put the plate on the nightstand next to the bed, as he usually did, but he found the girl sitting on the bed. She immediately turned her head in his direction and looked at him in surprise. The guy came over and put the plate on the nightstand. He sat down on the bed and asked:  
"How are you feeling? Is everything all right?"  
But instead of answering, the girl moved away from him, looking at the guy with apprehension. Bow immediately thought that the girl was scared that she did not know where she was ,telling the girl that he would return, he quickly left the room and went to call the queen and Glimmer.


End file.
